The Holmes Sister Melinda
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: After a long day at work Mycroft Holmes decides to relax in a different way and decides to have some fun.


The door was quietly shut behind him as he walked into his apartment. Mycroft slipped off his shoes at the door and laid his umbrella against the wall. Sighing he walked down the hall to the bathroom. It had been a long workday. Hours upon hours working with idiots had worn on his nerves. Tonight he needed more than tea to calm his nerves.

Setting his briefcase down on the table he walked down the hall slowly shedding his outer layers on clothing. By the time he reached the bedroom Mycroft was in his undershirt and pants. Pulling his robe he slipped those off and put on the robe. He walked into the bathroom turning on the faucet to the tub.

As the tub filled he walked to a closet. It had been a long time since he had traded his suit for a dress in heels but it was needed. Walking into the close and opening up the secret door he went into her closet.

Melinda was his great secret. Other than his brother Sherlock and a few friends, no one new of this side of Mycroft. His love for women's clothing and drag was something he kept to himself. Looking through the racks a particular dress caught his eye. It was a black strapless dress with an open back. It was one of Mycroft's favorites, a tasteful gift from Sherlock. Taking the dress down and setting it a side while he picked out the other needed items of clothing. After he was down he went and sat the outfit out on his bed. He had added a pair of black heels with a gold necklace and matching earrings.

After slipping out of the tub, Mycroft proceeded to transform himself. Slipping on the bra, panties, and dress adding curves where they were needed. After getting dress, make up was applied. After several minutes on contouring and shading She was ready to begin. Melinda was in no way a master with make up but she knows how to make herself look nice and as long as she felt good she did not care what others think. Putting on some natural eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara completed her eyes and a dark red lipstick completed the look. After that came the wig: An auburn curly haired wig that was her prized possession. After putting on the heels and grabbing her purse she looked in the mirror. She felt sexy and could feel the stress melt away. Now it was time to go out.

The Bar down the street was her favorite. It was a small place with a kind atmosphere and even kinder people. When she walked in the bar tender smiled.

"Long time no see Melinda." Allan was an American man with blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was always tanned and he was always fit.

"It has been awhile. The usual please?"

He smiled. "Coming right up."

She sat down at the bar and enjoying a drink when someone came up beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" An all to familiar voiced asked, for it was John Watson.

Melinda smiled. "It is now."

John smiled and sat next to her.

Melinda knew it wasn't exactly a good idea to flirt with the man her brother was interested in but she couldn't resist the fun.

"I'm Doctor John Watson, and you are?"

"Melinda." She sat her drink down smiling.

John sat up taller. "What a pretty name. Now tell me, what is a woman as beautiful as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"My flat is rather lonely and I thought I would go out and find some company."

John ordered a drink and smiles. "Well, I couldn't let a beautiful woman be lonely now can I?"

"Now John I can't leave you alone for a moment." Sherlock came over and locked eyes with Melinda and they both smiled.

"Hello Melinda"

"Hello Sherlock"

John looked extremely surprised.

"You two know each other?"

Sherlock sighed. "Of course John. She is my sister. You have met her before though she didn't look like this."

John seemed to think for a while before his expression changed.

"Mycroft?"

Melinda smiled. "Hello John."

"I am so sorry" John jumped and left and both the Holmes siblings laughed.

"I still have it" Melinda said sipping her drink.

"That you do." Sherlock said over his shoulder as he followed after John.


End file.
